Drifting Flowers
by DemonPixie8500
Summary: Petunia and Lily were the closest of sisters when they were children. The simple matter of an opening and closing flower resulted in Petunia rising to her name. A petunia is a flower that means anger and resentment, but it also means longing for someone. Lily, the pure flower that symbolizes honesty, acceptance, & justice, wants her sister, but they only manage to drift apart.
1. Chapter 1 - Redheads and Blondes

Hey guys! This is a new story about Petunia and Lily drifting apart, hence the name. It won't be a long story but it won't be a oneshot either. I'll update as frequently as I can.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling is the best author in the world! (Shouts it from the rooftops)

_They sat in the grassy meadow, weaving crowns of flowers and grass with their thin, nimble fingers. They sat close together, the fiery red-head, and the calm blonde. The girls were young, not realizing the innocence of their age and what was to come. The redhead bounded around the meadow, picking the wilting daisies and yellow tulips, and brought them back to her older sister to thread into the crowns. They were playing princesses and princesses needed beautiful crowns. Four year old Lily picked up a flower and watched the delicate petals open and close in her palm. She thought nothing of it, being a young child. She brought it back to her sister and exclaimed, "Look Tuney! Its a pvetty fower!" 6 year old Petunia screamed, she had never seen a flower open and close, it was as if it was magic. "Don't be scared, its just a fower." The green-eyed girl eagerly told her older sister. "Lily stop it. Its scary." Disappointed with her sisters lack of enthusiasm, the redhead let the flower drop. Seeing the hurt on her sister's face, Petunia drew her arms around her, hugging her gently. "Sorry Lily." The four-year old dismissed the event and let her older sister, who had always loved and protected her, who was her best friend, braid the flowers into her hair. They ran around the meadow, under the hot summer sun, playing tag and swinging as high as the could on the swings. Exhausted, the sprawled on the soft, green grass, their hair splaying out around them like halos, red and gold. "I love you Tuney. You're my bestest friend eva!" exclaimed the tiny four year old, beaming at her sister. "I love you too Lily. You'll always be my best friend." Petunia told her sister. With the promise she had given her sister, she made another promise, to herself, that she would always love and protect Lily, no matter what._

So how was it? This is just the beginning, there will be more to come. Review and if you have time check out my other story_, 6 plus 4 plus 3 equals 13_.

XOXO,

DemonPixie


	2. Chapter 2 - The Freak

Not expecting an update so soon, are you guys? Well, surprise, surprise!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, sadly, only own the plot.

_11 year old Lily Evans sat at the dining table and eating breakfast, ignoring the stony and murderous glared her older sister kept shooting her way. Her father, a stocky, red haired man, sat next to her, sifting through the mail. Her mother, who had blonde hair and brilliant green eyes, was standing at the counter, making homemade orange juice. There were dull, repetitive thunks as her father dropped the envelopes, dismissing the junk mail. After a few moments, David Evans wordlessly hands Lily a thick, heavy envelope. On the outside, words were written in emerald green ink, the color of her eyes. It said,_

Lily Maria Evans

35 Swallow Court, Blue Heron Street

The Kitchen

_She simply stared at it, how could it know where she was at that exact moment, like magic. Like magic! This was the letter from that school that Sev was talking about it! With shaking fingers, she traced her name, scared that if she opened it, it might say she wasn't allowed to go. Suddenly, it was gone. Petunia had snatched it from her fingers and was looking at it with disdain. "Hey! Give that back!" Lily cried as she groped for the letter across the table. "This is the weirdest letter ever." Petunia exclaimed, about to unseal the envelope. "GIVE IT BACK!" "Now girls, calm down. Petunia, give Lily her letter back." Said Maria Evans in a firm tone. Grumbling, Petunia handed Lily the letter. With trembling fingers, Lily opened the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes kept coming back to one sentence, _"Congratulations. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "_Mum, dad, I got in! I got in." They simply looked on with confusion as Lily read them the letter and told them what Sev had told her when she was nine, about her being a witch. Her mother hugged Lily to her chest, tears of joy pooling in her eyes while her father beamed with pride. "Of course," thought Petunia "Lily the perfect daughter is a witch." "Freak" she hissed under her breath, to low for her parents to hear. Lily eyes welled with tears as the harsh, cruel word stung her, coming venomously from her older sisters mouth. "Was this it?" she thought as her father and mother animatedly asked her questions, "Was this what would break Petunia and her apart?" She gazed longingly at her sister as she stormed out of the kitchen. Lily soon quietly excused herself from her parents and trudged upstairs to her room, where she shed the tears that had threatened to pour thickly down her face in front of her parents. "I love you Petunia." she thought as her mother called her downstairs, excitedly asking her where they could buy cauldrons and a wand. Petunia watched living room as her parents embraced her sister. Oh, how she wished they could go back to all those years ago when they were innocent sisters who loved each other. But that was before Lily became a freak. With that thought. she turned on her heel and ran to her room, intending to as far as possible from that FREAK!_

How was it guys? Please Review! Also check out my Divergent story, _4 plus 6 plus 3 equals 13!_

XOXO,

DemonPixie


	3. Chapter 3 - Potter vs Dursley

I'm feeling bored, so here's another update! Happy reading!

I was standing in front of the mirror, fixing my hair and fidgeting. My parents had met James a million times before but Petunia had always managed to not be at home at that time. Now, Petunia wanted to introduce her fiance to me, or rather, mum wanted her to introduce him to me. "Lily," James said getting up from our bed. "Its going to be fine. Your sister will, of course, love me and my dashing looks." He paused and winked at me in the mirror. I felt some of my tension ease as James massages his hands into my stiff shoulders. "And," he continued "you're parents already love me so its going to go great." He finished with a smile. James and I had moved in together when I turned eighteen in September. He had been sweating bullets when he had asked me, at first I thought he was going to propose. And now my sister was getting married, it was all going so fast. I sighed and turned around, burying my face in James' chest. He wrapped his around me and kissed the top of my head. "James, you don't know Petunia. She hates me and she hates magic even more, if thats possible. She's going to absolutely terrible to us and have a go at you every chance she gets." "Well, thats only if she can collect her thoughts after she sees me." James said, striking a pose and pretending to flip his hair. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Lets get going, my dear." I said, holding my arm out. He looped his arm through mine and said "Thank you, my dear sir." I laughed and we apparated to my childhood home.

The first thing I saw, or rather felt, was my mother's arm wrapped around me, you'd think she hadn't see me in years. "Lily! James!" My father's voice boomed as he hugged me and shook James's hand. "Everyone is in the living area." My mother said ushering us in. As I turned the corner, I saw my thin, horse-like sister sitting on the couch, holding the hand of an enormous man who took up more than ¾ of the couch. He had a huge moustache and very little hair on his shiny head. He looked like he had no neck and had small, beady blue eyes. "Lily." Petunia said stiffly, as James and I sat on the loveseat. "Hello Tuney." I said, giving her a small smile. "Don't call me that." she hissed. Her words stung but I took it in stride. I could feel James's grip tighten on my hand. "This is James, my boyfriend." "Hello Petunia." James said, giving her a dashing grin. Petunia stared at his hand and sniffed. James awkwardly returned his hand to his side. "This," she looked lovingly up at the walrus man, "Is Vernon Dursley, my fiance." I felt James snicker very quietly and nudged him with my elbow, shutting him immediately. "Hello Vernon, how do you do." I asked politely. "Very well." He said eyeing us and grunting. His mustache looked like it was trying to jump off his face as he talked, I bit back a laugh. "And you?" "Well, thank you." This conversation was getting painfully dull, not like it had been very interesting in the first place. After a long, awkward silence, James spoke up. "What do you Vernon?" He was using one of the questions I had given him to ask. I felt a small surge of pride. "I," He said straightening up immediately, "Am the junior executive at Grunnings." Hhe looked at us, obviously expecting us to be impressed. "Oh," I said, trying to sound fascinated. "How wonderful." "And what do you do, boy?" He barked, quite rudely, at James. Luckily, he was saved from answering the question as my mother came in, announcing that dinner was ready.

As we were served soup, our appetizer, Vernon spoke up. "Oh not to much now." He told my mother as she dished out soup. "I am going on a diet you see." "Something very much needed." I heard James mutter under his breathe. I kicked him under the table. "What of car do you own boy?" Vernon asked James after he had finished his first glass of wine. I knew immediately something bad was going to happen. James looked confused. "What?" "I asked, what kind of car you drive." "Umm, I don't have one." Phew, I thought he was going to start talking about brooms for a second. Vernon looked smug as he said, "Well, not to worry, I am sure once you start working at some worthwhile place, you will earn a bit of money." James looked mad, and I was very shocked myself at his rudeness. My mother sensing the tension in the air, said "Well, I think that the roast beef and potatoes are done." She rushed into the kitchen. I looked at Petunia and cleared my throat, "So Petunia, how did you and Vernon meet?" She launched into a boring monologue about how she had bumped to him on the way to college. I tried my best to look interested, smiling and nodding. After she was done, Vernon opened his mouth. "Dear, why don't you show your sister the ring." Nodding excitedly, Petunia held out her hand, smugly showing off a small diamond. "Vernon is so romantic, Daddy. He saved six months of his salary to buy me this." She sent a vicious smirk my way. "Yes, very expensive." Vernon said to James. "What car do you hope to drive?" Vernon asked James. "Well, I don't know what a car is but I do own a Nimbus 1000." "A w-what?" "A top of the line racing broom." Vernon's face turned red, but my father interrupted. "Why, what lovely weather we are having." Silence ensued. After making forced conversation with Petunia, Vernon turned from my dad to James. "Where do you work James?" he asked in his nasally voice "Oh well, I am currently training to be an Auror." He said proudly. Big mistake. I had told James Vernon knew we were magical but I knew this would have a bad reaction. "Excuse me?" He spluttered. "He means a police officer." I jumped in. "Oh." Vernon said. I could see James frowning out of the corner of my eye. "What, no I meant an Auror. An Auror is someone who catches dark wizards. Very prestigious job." He added. Oh no. Petunia let out a strangled sound. "EXCUSE ME!" Vernon roared, clenching his fist so tight that the wine glass in his hand shattered. James frowned and muttered "Reparo." Oh no. The wine glass fixed itself and flew onto the table. Petunia shrieked. I watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, unable to do anything. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ABNORMALNESS USED AROUND US!" Vernon said and my dad tried to intervene. "Now boys, -" "What do you mean abnormalness?" Asked James angrily. "YOU AND THAT FREAK! YOU ARE NOT NORMAL! YOU'RE FREAKS!" Vernon roared outraged. I felt tears prick my eyes as unwanted memories of Petunia saying the same thing came back. "EXCUSE ME! Apologize to Lily right now, you overgrown walrus!" James was enraged. Say something about him fine, but nobody hurt his Lily flower. "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! Come Petunia, we're leaving!" Vernon stomped angrily out the door, his footfalls shaking the whole house. I could feel my tears spill over as my sister sent me a look filled with venom, and followed Vernon out. The door slammed and my tears streaked relentlessly down my face. James turned to me, and his expression softened. I had my head on the table and I could feel his lips touching hair. "Shhh, Lily flower, don't cry. I am so sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed against his chest, my hands wrinkling his dress shirt. "Its no-" hiccup " Your-" hiccup "Fault." I felt his face press to my hair, kissing it. "I love you Lily, and it doesn't matter what that walrus thinks of us. You're perfect." This made me stop crying as I lifted my head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too." "I am so sorry, my dears." I heard my mother say. "I'm afraid Vernon is not a very pleasant man." "Indeed, he is not." Agreed my father as he bent to pick up the things that Vernon had knocked off the table in his rage. Sniffing, I took out my wand and gave it a swish, returning everything to its original state. "Thank you dear." My father said as I nodded and stood up. "Mum," I said quietly, "James and I are leaving now." "Dear, why don't you stay for a bit." My mother said looking concerned. "Its okay Mrs. Evans, I'll take care of her." James said, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Well, alright then." My mother still looked concerned as we apparated away.

I felt arms wrap around me as I sat in front of our vanity, brushing my hair. "Lily, I am so sorry." James said into my hair. "I sighed and turned around, cupping his cheek in my hand. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Vernon was provoking you and you did a marvellous ob of controlling your anger." He still looked upset. "It wasn't your fault." I repeated. He smiled and kissed me. "My angel," he murmured. "She always knows what to say." " I love you." "I love you too."

Well, that was super duper long. Please review, I know people have been looking at the story. but nobody reviews. This is making me sad.

XOXO,

Demon Pixie


End file.
